The present invention relates to a protective device to permit limited movement of a child and at the same time safely restrain the child, when the child is traveling in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
It is generally well known that children, when transported in vehicles, should be placed in the back seats of such vehicles. For this reason, the child should be secured to the back seat of the vehicle to prevent undesired movement of the child within the vehicle, if the vehicle is suddenly stopped or becomes involved in an accident. For example, it is essential that the child be restrained to a seat to prevent the child from being thrown from the vehicle or through a window of the vehicle during a sudden stop or accident.
It is well known to use many diverse methods of securing the child to the back seat of the vehicle. The most common methods include the use of seat belts, either alone, or in combination with various forms of commercially available child restraint seats. The various types of child restraint seats currently available provide limited flexibility for the child restrained therein due to their construction characteristics. Typically, in all child restraint seats currently being used, the child is maintained in a completely seated position, unable to move to another position, often times resulting in a very uncomfortable ride on extended journeys.
The device of the present invention is intended to provide a comfortable, safe child restraint device and eliminate the lack of comfort for children which hamper present child restraint seats. According to the present invention, the child is safely secured within the device, except for limited movement within a predetermined area to permit the child to stand up, sit down, or even lie down in the back seat of the vehicle while the vehicle is moving, without compromising the safety of the child. Unlike prior art devices, the use of this device provides a more comfortable ride for the child with the maximum amount of safety. The device can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.